1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to memory modules, and more particularly to memory systems and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For enhancing performance of a memory system, capacity of a memory module may be increased and/or operating frequency of the memory module may be increased. For example, for enhancing performance of the memory system, operating frequency of a channel connecting a memory controller and the memory module may be increased, or a number of memory modules connected to one channel may be increased. However, when the number of memory modules connected to one channel is increased, loading from the memory controller is also increased, and thus, it is difficult to increase the operating frequency.